the one he lost
by the unknown47
Summary: After Jev fell from the heavens for her, did he ever have a special moment with the one he fell for?


**Ok this came to me all of sudden and I liked. I never thought I make a one-shot, but I did. This story connects to my other hush hush fanfiction. Main characters are in this story excluding Marcie. I don't like Marcie never have never will. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own hush, hush, the characters, or the lyrics. The song lyrics go to jay and the Americans and Rosie. **

**I just own the ideas and plots. **

**After jev fell from the heavens for her, did he ever have a special moment with the one he fell for?**

Her smile…

Her eyes…

Her body…

Just pure perfection…

In his eyes.

That was he could think of. Was her.

It was September 10, 1961 almost a half a year since he fell for her.

He already talked to her, but all he received was a threat from her boyfriend Sam. Tonight was the homecoming night, in which she was going and if she was going then he's going.

While-

**her **

"Sam we were only talking" she took him. he sighed for the tenth time, he raffled his sandy blond hair. "I know it's just I don't like him…he's trouble" he didn't like jev for two reason. One he was trouble and two he loved her. Sam notice that whenever she was around in class jev would stared at her secretly, no one knew only sam. Sam only knows he won't let her go. Not to the bastard.

"Just stay away from him, okay I have to go. We're still going? Right?" he asked. "of course will" she responded but looking away from him. He stared at her for a moment then left. Without saying l love you. He always says I love you, even if they fought. She sighed then continued to walk home to get ready.

Sam went to his secret hide out from her. When he got there his friends already beat him to the first to be there.

"Hey, Sam what's up? We saw your girl near that outsider earlier today. We were looking for you but you were already there when we came back" one of his friends spoke.

"Yeah, this is why I told you guys to come here. We need to take him out, show him who's he messing with." He told them. After that last part they all agreed, they didn't want or need a outsider that this school. They were fine before he came to this school, they didn't want him messing up what they had at the school.

"Okay. We meet back here at the tonight and go over the plan. Alright boys?" Sam told them all. They all agreed to before slipping away to be ready for prom.

Time skipped-At her house-

"So what were you doing with that outsider today" Vicky asked. she sighed in stressed, as she unwrinkled the dress.

"We were just simply talking like normal human beings." She replied. She knew that it was more than just talking, even everybody could see it was more that.

Vicky looked at her dead in the eye. " I heard he was trouble, big trouble" Vicky tried to get her attention but she looked away from her.

"Vicky we were just talking. That's all"

"Are you sure about that?" Vicky raises an eyebrow. She thought for a minute

_She was walking out of school when she had a feeling that someone was watching her so she stopped. She turned around to find a jev. _

"_Hello" he said with a smile. She turned the smile and looked down blushing._

"_Hello, jev" "how are you" she finally looked at him. He was always standing there with his group, but every time she appears he would try to have a conversation with her. Ever since he enrolled into the school. _

"_Am okay, how about you?" he asked in a soft voice. She always thought that outsiders were mean and rude, jev was different he was kind and sweet when he talk to only her. _

"_Am fine" _

"_Are you going to prom tonight" he asked._

_She was about to respond but she was cut_

"_Yes, with me" Sam came by her side, putting his arm around her shoulders. Jev didn't look affect to the act at all._

"_Oh, how exciting that would be" jev said making it hard to know if it was sarcasm or serious. Sam got in Jev's face _

"_What the hell's that supposed to mean" he said _

"_Sam please don't" she grabbed Sam's arm and tugged on it. "Stay away from my girl." he said after walking away with her at his side. _

"No am not sure" she responded.

Time skipped -The dance-

Sam came to get her "you ready" he asked with a soft smile on him

"Yeah lets go" closing the door behind her and walking beside him . they got there in silence, as they got out of the car jev was there outside the entrance of the gymnasium.

"Come on" Sam grabbed her to the back so they weren't seen .

"What is wrong with you" she pulled away her back against the wall.

"Your cheating on me, aren't you?" he asked. he wanted the truth on why jev talks to her.

"No I am not. Why are you always thinking am cheating on you?" she asked she was getting angrier.

"Cause ever since jev enrolled to this school he talks to you like your old friends or something"

"You are over reacting. Every guy I come close to you think I cheating on you. Well you know what am not. And if you going to be like that then I think we should go our separate ways " that last part she had to look down .

"What" he asked. "look, am just scared that someday someone will take you away from me" he run his hands down her arms.

"You love me don't you?" he asked getting nervous. He stared at her for a moment.

" I think we should Sam . it would better don't you think?" she asked. she didn't what this to happen of the rest of her life. His eyes grew wide; he didn't want to lose her. He loved too much to let that happen

"no I don't think we should. We just stuck that's all" he said trying to make the situation better. And with that Sam pulled her close and gave her a fierce kiss, before she pushed him away.

"That's it. I've had it. It's over Sam" She screamed at him. He looked shocked, he stood there. She gave him a glared then going inside.

As she came inside, Vicky appeared. "Hey, babe what's wrong?" she said right after seeing her face.

"Me and Sam broke up. He thinks I always with another every time I somewhere else or not by his side" Vicky gave her a hug and said "it's alright, even though we all picture you would marry him and have a child together after high school. Well, forget about him, his loss. Now please try to have some fun please, come" Vicky grabbed her hand and lead them to the chairs that were lined them up around the whole gymnasium. Vicky was trying to cheer her up, and it did, but it wasn't enough tears started to come in her vision. Eventually someone came up to Vicky asking her if she would like to dance, to flattered she went, after saying thanking you to her.

She thought he was the one. She, too picture to be with him forever. After everyone knowing them in freshmen year, they all were thinking next year they would hook up and after winter break Sam confessed to her after him wining the football game. She was so happy that he confessed because she did admit that he was good- looking and she like his personality, but deep down she felt odd about it. She was so lost in the moment that she didn't realize someone came up to her

"May I have this dance" jev asked. She just smiled and wiped her tears away and took his hand. There was playing her favorite song. Angel baby by Rosie. All she was him. Black eyes with grey ones. They stared into each other's eyes endlessly. None of them spoke. "Why are you crying?" he asked. He knew the answer but only wanted her to trust him, with all her heart. Without a moment to spared she responded "I broke up with my boyfriend" she tried to wipe away her tears but more kept coming. "he accused me of something that am not even doing" jev nodded then said "well, he just lost an angel" she smiled for a moment then frowned. "Why are you being so nice to me, jev? Huh?" she raised an eyebrow. He smiled; even being question by her is sexy.

"What do you think?" he stared into her eyes enough to not make her move. All of sudden the song change, but it didn't sound right it echo through her ears.

After minutes passed she realized that they were now slow dancing and twirling together, every time of being separated was bringing her closer to him.

(The singer) **"This magic moment**"

"_**So different and so new"**_

"_**It took me by surprise"**_

"_**I knew that you felt it too"**_

"_**By the look your eyes"**_

"_**Sweeter than wine "**_

"_**Softer than the summer night"**_

"_**Everything I want I have"**_

"_**Whenever I hold you tight"**_

All this time. The talking, the smiling, those lingering moments when they stared into each other's eyes just a second all came down to this, a moment was then when he started to look in her eyes and hold her in his arms-

"Jev!" Sam shouted to him. Jev turned around to see Sam and his 4 four friends around, to that jev smirked. She went around him to see the fuss about, her eyes widen.

"I told you to stay away from my girl, didn't I tell you, bastard" he shouted enough to them to hear him.

That was it. What the hell was his problem, she broke up with him. That meant that he didn't control her, tell her to do or not to do. she can do whatever the hell she wants to do, now that they broke up that meant she was free. She got in front of jev "what the hell is your problem! Coming in here to demand people what to do. Go home Sam. Leave us alone" she said, making it clear so it went to his thick skull.

He ignored her, looking straight at jev. He was watching them this whole time, he saw how love was in their eyes, how close they were getting. He didn't like it, she was supposed to be with him and only him that how it was meant to be.

Jev stared back at Sam. He didn't care. He didn't care, he was in love, even though that love cause him big time trouble.

"Yes" he answered it only mad Sam madder.

Sam quickly walk to jev about it raise his fist, when he felt a blow to the side of his face. He trembles to the floor. He looked up but another first came to his face again and again and heard a scream.

"Jev, stop it. You'll kill him" she screamed. But jev didn't listen; he had enough of his whining. He can steal a touch, a hug, a kiss from her and Sam couldn't do a damn thing about it. He continues to punch him the face until Sam's friend pushes him off of him. Sam gets up and spits the blood that was on his lips and teeth. He was winning, jev was going to get her, and leave him for that outsider. The more Sam thought about it, the more it angered him.

"Aarrhh" he screamed as he reached for a gun that was behind him this whole time, making everyone scream and run away including his own gang, As jev crouch on the floor, she stood in front of him again with fright in her eyes.

"Sam" she started. "Don't do this please" she pleads. Jev stood beside her, once he stood up Sam looked at him.

"If I can't have her no one can" he shouted tears coming down his face as he pointed the gun to her.

_I love you_ he thought and pulled the trigger. As soon as he pulled it cops grabbed Sam and took him away, he didn't get the chance to see her face one last time.

She was expecting the pain but she felt nothing. She opened her eyes to find jev face up close to hers with his arms around her waist. He had managed to save her life, making it dodge the bullet. When she looked back at him, she kissed him until he returned in, which he quickly responded. He pulled her up and hugged her. When he was about to leave

"Jev" she called. "Where are you going?"

"I have to leave and can you do me a favor and try not to mention me to the cops" and with that he lefted.

That was the last time she ever saw him. After while standing, there she decided to call this a night and left. As she walked she thought of jev, until the day she died, he was the last person on her mind.

30 years passed when she died.

_**Her return **_

"ok, now push!" the doctor said to the women. The women pushed again, gasping for air "okay again push" the doctor said once more "Aaaarrhhh" that was it her final push. They took the baby and what felt like hours they brought the cleaned baby back

"There you go madam" the nurse handed the lady her newborn. The woman stared at the new born until the nurses ask if she had a name deicide for it. The woman was quiet for a moment until she spoke

" her name is Nora"

**I'll try to update my other stories…**

**Please review**


End file.
